


Sweter

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, earthquake, some angst and comfort, unexpected support
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest 11 marca 2011 - a Daichi Sawamura poprzedniego wieczoru pojechał do Sendai. Czyli o tym, że w sytuacji kryzysowej wsparcie może nadejść z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i w najbardziej zaskakującej postaci, a niektóre swetry gryzą - co wcale nie przeszkadza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweter

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższy tekst nawiązuje do jak najbardziej rzeczywistej katastrofy z 2011 roku. Jeśli to dla kogoś nadal zbyt delikatny temat — przepraszam, nie zamierzałam nikogo urazić. Nie było też nigdy moim zamiarem bagatelizowanie powagi tamtych zdarzeń; przeciwnie — cały "Sweter" to opowieść o tym, że w ekstremalnej sytuacji wsparcie może nadejść z najmniej oczekiwanej strony.

**_Sweter_ **

Sugawara Koushi po raz nie wiedzieć który przeczytał to samo zdanie z podręcznika i — również po raz nie wiedzieć który — doszedł do wniosku, że wciąż umyka mu jego sens. I nie szło o to, że reguły użycia czasu Present Perfect były aż tak skomplikowane — to sam Koushi z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie był w stanie się skupić. Od dobrych kilku minut kręciło mu się w głowie, a w dodatku jakby zaczynało go mdlić. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że nie potrafił wskazać jakiejkolwiek racjonalnej przyczyny podobnego samopoczucia. Przez cały dzień czuł się świetnie, a prognozy pogody również nie zapowiadały nagłego pogorszenia warunków biometeorologicznych. Zresztą Suga właściwie nie był meteopatą i trzeba by nie wiadomo jak potężnego frontu niżowego, by choć odrobinę wpłynąć na jego nastrój…

Sapnął z niezadowoleniem. Nie, nic z tego nie będzie — zawiłości angielskiej gramatyki nijak nie chciały pozostać mu w głowie. Odsunął podręcznik i — upewniwszy się, że nauczyciel nie patrzy w jego stronę — skupił wzrok na widoku za oknem. Marcowe niebo było chłodnie błękitne i zaskakująco czyste — co nastrajało optymistycznie i kierowało myśli wyłącznie ku przyjemnym tematom. Na przykład ku popołudniowemu treningowi siatkówki…

Suga uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wspierając podbródek na dłoni. Będą się dziś musieli porządnie przyłożyć; bądź co bądź już na przyszły tydzień zaplanowano mecz towarzyski z jedną z najlepszych drużyn prefektury. Rzecz jasna, nie mieli zbyt wygórowanych oczekiwań — obecnemu składowi Karasuno daleko było do tego z czasów największych sukcesów szkoły — ale już sam udział w podobnej rozgrywce miał być dla nich ważnym doświadczeniem; dlatego też byli zdecydowani, by dać z siebie wszystko. Ba, być może nawet oni, pierwszoklasiści, dostaną swoją szansę, by pokazać się na boisku — stąd Suga zamierzał szczególnie się przykładać na tych kilku pozostałych do meczu treningach. Żałował jedynie, że nie będzie mu dziś dane poćwiczyć z Daichim — jego przyjaciel minionego wieczoru wyjechał z rodziną do Sendai na ślub kuzynki i wydawał się szczerze niezadowolony z faktu, że będzie zmuszony wystąpić z tej okazji w krawacie. Marudził na ten temat przez całe wczorajsze popołudnie, aż w końcu Suga poczuł się w obowiązku nieco podnieść go na duchu, mówiąc, że krawat przysługuje jedynie prawdziwym mężczyznom. Chociaż, gdy teraz o tym myślał, wcale nie był pewien, czy odniosło to zamierzony skutek.

Kolejny zawrót głowy nadszedł tak niespodziewanie, że Koushi musiał aż zacisnąć powieki. Co u licha, pomyślał na poły z niepokojem, na poły z niezadowoleniem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to z treningu nici…

I wtedy właśnie zatrzęsła się ziemia.

Suga skulił się, podciągając kolana pod brodę. W sali było dość chłodno, a on już wcześniej oddał bluzę od mundurka jednej z koleżanek. Kurtka została w szkole; podczas ewakuacji nie było czasu by zajmować się tak nieistotnymi drobiazgami.

Wsparł głowę o ścianę, przymykając oczy. Zdarzenia ostatnich kilku godzin zlewały się i rozmazywały w jego pamięci, pozostawiając jedynie szereg oderwanych od siebie obrazów. Potężne wyrwy, jak wąwozy ziejące w jezdni. Domy powalone jak papierowe dekoracje, latarnie i słupy telegraficzne leżące w poprzek ulicy niczym drzewa po przejściu wichury. Gruz, szkło, unoszący się w powietrzu pył. I twarze — blade, zakurzone, poznaczone smugami łez, ale niemal nieludzko przy tym spokojne. Twarze ludzi, którym od dziecka wpajano, by w podobnych sytuacjach za nic nie okazywać paniki. Ludzi, którzy odsuwali od siebie kłębiące się w nich uczucia, za wszelką cenę starając się skupić na chwili bieżącej.

A nad tym wszystkim — zadziwiająca cisza, w której jedynie od czasu do czasu rozlegały się wołania, płacz i dzwonki telefonów. Dobiegające także spod gruzów…

Zadrżał. To było niczym sceny z filmu katastroficznego bądź sennego koszmaru. Tyle że tym razem wszystko działo się naprawdę i nie sposób było po prostu się "obudzić".

Rozejrzał się wokół. W centrum ewakuacyjnym, zorganizowanym w sali gimnastycznej jednego z miejscowych gimnazjów, zebrało się co najmniej kilkaset osób, a powietrze było aż gęste od emocji. Niepokój, strach, niepewność, co do losu bliskich i tego, co wciąż mogło się wydarzyć. Wstrząsów wtórnych spodziewano się w każdej chwili, a z Sendai wciąż napływały niepokojące wieści…

_Sendai…_

Koushi przełknął nerwowo. Choć z telefonów i sprzętu elektronicznego wolno było korzystać w bardzo ograniczonym zakresie, niektórzy i tak starali się śledzić sytuację na laptopach. Sam też ośmielił się zerknąć, ale gdy zobaczył potężną falę pochłaniającą miasto, zmiatającą wszystko, co znalazło się na jej drodze, czym prędzej wycofał się na swoje miejsce, czując, jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę. Co człowiek mógł zrobić w obliczu tak potężnego żywiołu?

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, czując, że napięta atmosfera zaczyna się udzielać także i jemu. Dopóki działał, dopóki miał się na czym skoncentrować — a jako wiceprzewodniczący klasy czuł się szczególnie odpowiedzialny za koleżanki i kolegów — udawało mu się trzymać na wodzy myśli i uczucia. Teraz jednak…

Potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową. I tak był zapewne w zdecydowanie korzystniejszej sytuacji, niż wiele spośród zebranych w sali osób — jakiś czas temu jeden sms rozwiał przynajmniej część dręczących go obaw. Jego rodzice byli bezpieczni w innym centrum ewakuacyjnym i świadomość tego znacząco zmniejszała ciężar na sercu Sugi. Niektórzy z jego kolegów nie mieli takiego komfortu — Azumane z pierwszej c, który czasem przychodził nieśmiało popatrzeć na treningi siatkówki, co i rusz nerwowo dobywał z kieszeni telefon, ale sądząc po niepokoju za każdym razem mocniej odbijającym się na jego twarzy, wciąż nie miał żadnych wieści od najbliższych. A choć Suga był optymistą, wiedział, że niektórzy być może w ogóle nie doczekają się wiadomości…

Nie, powiedział sobie kategorycznie, należało być dobrej myśli. Popadanie w czarnowidztwo, choćby uzasadnione, jeszcze nikomu nie pomogło. Gdyby tylko…

Westchnął. Prawdę mówiąc, sporo by dał, by móc z kimś porozmawiać — o czymkolwiek — i choć na trochę skupić uwagę na czymś innym. Tak się jednak jakoś złożyło, że po wejściu do sali pierwsza d rozproszyła się po całym pomieszczeniu i w efekcie w najbliższym otoczeniu Suga praktycznie nie dostrzegał znajomych twarzy. Rozpoznawał jedynie poważną Shimizu-san z pierwszej a, którą pamiętał z zebrań samorządu uczniowskiego oraz Michimiyę-san, która drzemała z głową na jej ramieniu. Michimiya-san grała w dziewczęcej drużynie siatkówki Karasuno i w zasadzie była bardziej znajomą Daichiego…

Daichi… Daichi był w Sendai. W samym sercu kataklizmu. Kto wie, co mogło się wydarzyć…

Suga uczuł, że ściska go w gardle. Do tej pory, nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli, utrzymywał myśl o losie przyjaciela z dala od siebie — jednakże gdy już raz nabrała kształtu, pociągnęła za sobą całą lawinę obaw i wątpliwości.

Znali się z Daichim… cóż, praktycznie od zawsze i większość wolnego czasu spędzali wspólnie, nawet wtedy, gdy w gimnazjum na trzy lata przypisano ich do różnych klas. To Sawamura zaciągnął Sugę w piątej klasie na pierwszy trening klubu siatkarskiego — zanadto się wstydził, by pójść samemu, a poza tym to Koushi był wówczas tym wyższym…

Zaśmiał się w duchu, bez mała histerycznie. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj żartowali razem, a największym problemem Daichiego była konieczność wystąpienia w krawacie… A dziś…

Zacisnął dłonie, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że Daichiemu mogłoby się coś stać… Że mogłoby go… nie być?

W piersi zakłuło boleśnie, tak że ledwie mógł oddychać. Suga zwinął się w kłębek, zaciskając dłoń na materiale koszuli, oparł czoło na kolanach… Daichi…

Coś miękkiego opadło naraz na jego ramiona. Suga mrugnął w oszołomieniu, wyrwany z otchłani czarnych myśli, odruchowo pomacał przykrycie. Koc? Nie, raczej sweter. Żaden koc na świecie nie mógł być aż tak gryzący…

Zerknął w górę. I ujrzał demona.

Nie, wróć. To było niegrzeczne, nawet jeśli tylko tak pomyślał. Nie było winą tego chłopaka, że natura obdarzyła go taką twarzą; poza tym okres dojrzewania też potrafił robić z człowiekiem straszne rzeczy. Już mniejsza o trądzik; ale gdy Daichi w drugiej gimnazjum nagle wystrzelił w górę — na zawsze pozostawiając Sugę w tyle w kwestii wzrostu — także przechodził etap zbyt długich rąk i nóg.

— Koce się skończyły — oznajmił przybyły, jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć; gdy zaś Koushi posłał mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie, stuknął palcem w coś przypiętego do piersi. Suga zmrużył oczy i w sinawym świetle nielicznych oświetlających salę jarzeniówek odcyfrował wypisane na kawałku papieru słowo „wolontariat"

No tak. Tyle że Koushi właściwie nie potrzebował koca. Czy też swetra. No dobrze, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, było mu trochę zimno, ale z pewnością wokół znalazłyby się osoby, które znacznie bardziej marzły. Chłopak musiał mylnie zinterpretować jego reakcję sprzed paru chwil i czym prędzej należało to odkręcić. Możliwie najuprzejmiej; Suga doceniał gest i nie chciał urazić swego ofiarodawcy.

— Dzięki — odparł, zdobywając się na jak najcieplejszy ton — ale myślę, że innym przyda się bardziej.

Odpowiedziało mu wymowne i nieco sceptyczne spojrzenie. Można je było interpretować jako: „słabszym należy bezdyskusyjnie pomagać".

Suga trochę zjeżył się wewnętrznie na podobną sugestię w stosunku do swojej osoby. To, że wzrostem nie wykraczał ponad przeciętną, a natura poskąpiła mu szerokich barków, nie czyniło z niego jeszcze byle chuchra i słabeusza, no naprawdę! Ciekawe, co by ten z kamienia ciosany swetrodarczyńca powiedział, gdyby spotkali się na treningu…!

Z drugiej strony, zganił się zaraz w duchu, chłopak nie dość, że dostrzegł go w tłumie i zaniepokoił się jego sytuacją, to jeszcze był gotów oddać własny sweter, pal sześć, że gryzący. Należały mu się chyba wyrazy wdzięczności?

— No dobra, w porządku — skapitulował Koushi, cokolwiek zawstydzony. Doprawdy, zareagował jak dzieciak, nawet jeśli nie okazał niezadowolenia otwarcie. — Jesteś z tego gimnazjum? — dodał, chcąc zatrzeć niezbyt fortunne, przynajmniej we własnej opinii, pierwsze wrażenie.

— No. — Wolontariusz skinął głową. W jego twarzy było coś dziwnego, ale Suga za nic nie potrafił tego umiejscowić. — Z trzeciej b.

— O, to zaraz będziesz w liceum! Co powiesz na Karasuno? — Koushi zdołał powściągnąć zdumienie — podświadomie spodziewał się, że chłopak jednak okaże się starszy, ale może to wzrost robił swoje. — Chociaż salę gimnastyczną macie chyba lepszą od naszej…

Przez twarz gimnazjalisty przemknęło coś na kształt dumy.

— No — powtórzył. — Koszykarze chwalą.

Suga spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Właściwie było całkiem prawdopodobne, że…

— Grasz? Jesteś w drużynie?

— Nie. — Chłopak dość lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. — Nuda.

Koushi uniósł brew. Wyglądało na to, że to na nim spocznie ciężar podtrzymania rozmowy — jego rozmówca raczej nie miał zadatków na gawędziarza. Mimo wszystko, nieszczególnie mu to w tej chwili przeszkadzało. Grunt, że mógł się wreszcie do kogoś odezwać.

— Szkoda trochę — podjął. — Z twoimi warunkami… Nie uważasz?

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion. „Może tak, może nie". Suga popatrzył na wolontariusza z niedowierzaniem. Do licha, przy tym wielkoludzie nawet starożytni Spartanie — o których jakiś czas temu uczyli się na historii — byli mistrzami wymowy!

— A… — zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili potężny gimnazjalista uniósł dłoń w zdecydowanym geście.

— Dość. Cicho.

Koushi umilkł posłusznie, nagle całkiem zbity z tropu; wbił w rozmówcę pytający wzrok.

— Paplasz — odezwał się ów po dłuższej chwili. — Pleciesz trzy po trzy. Czemu?

Jeśli wcześniej Suga odczuwał niedowierzanie, to teraz osłupiał. Nie spodziewał się takiej przenikliwości po gruboskórnym na oko, choć dobrodusznym olbrzymie o przerażającym wyrazie twarzy. Po raz kolejny sprawdzała się stara zasada, że nie wolno było oceniać książki po okładce.

W dodatku powinien odpowiedzieć. Tylko jak?

— Martwisz się — wyręczył go wolontariusz, nim Koushi zdążył wymyślić coś sensownego. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie i nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko przytaknąć. — Rodzina…?

— Przyjaciel — odparł Suga, nim w pełni zrozumiał, co właściwie robi. A teraz było już za późno, by się wycofać…

— Ze szkoły? — padło kolejne lakoniczne pytanie. Koushi uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Od przedszkola — doprecyzował. — Właściwie wychowywaliśmy się razem, mieszkamy dwa domy od siebie. I gramy w siatkówkę! Daichi jest przyjmującym, a ja… ja próbuję być rozgrywającym, ale jak na razie średnio mi wychodzi…

Zaśmiał się, by pokryć zmieszanie. Nie wiedział, czemu tak bardzo otwiera się przed, bądź co bądź, nieznajomym, ale potrzebował tego. Mówienie przynosiło ulgę.

— Blok — odezwał się tymczasem gimnazjalista. Suga chwilę patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem, nim doznał olśnienia.

— Jesteś blokującym? Poważnie? Ach, więc siatkówka, nie koszykówka?

— No. — Chłopak podrapał się w potylicę, a Koushiemu wydało się, że na jego twarzy dostrzegł cień rumieńca.

— To świetnie! — oznajmił z przekonaniem. — Pewnie jesteś w pierwszym składzie, co? Grałeś już w jakimś tur-…

Całkiem niespodziewanie głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a Suga z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że policzki ma mokre od łez. No ładnie… Żeby aż tak się rozkleić…

— Przepraszam — wychrypiał, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Mieliśmy… Mieliśmy grać mecz. Ważny mecz. W przyszłym tygodniu. Ale…

Duża dłoń spoczęła ciężko na jego ramieniu. Koushi zerknął w górę, napotkał spojrzenie, w którym niepokój mieszał się z troską i zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak próbuje w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy. Zdobył się na blady uśmiech.

— Dzięki — wyszeptał. — Po prostu…

Urwał, szukając odpowiednich słów. Wolontariusz przypatrywał mu się wyczekująco.

— On… pojechał wczoraj do Sendai — wyznał w końcu Suga cicho, obejmując ramionami kolana. — Daichi.

Chmurne oblicze potężnego blokującego zasępiło się jeszcze bardziej, palce silniej ścisnęły ramię Koushiego. Wydawał się autentycznie przejęty.

— Telefon? — zapytał ostrożnie, nieśmiało niemal.

Suga jedynie pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Zaraz po zakończeniu ewakuacji wysłał — nie do końca legalnie — wiadomości do rodziców i do Daichiego właśnie. I na tę drugą wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi…

— To nic — orzekł tymczasem gimnazjalista z zaskakującą pewnością, zakładając ręce na piersi. — One tak mają. Komórki i inne takie. Czytałem.

Przez chwilę Koushi tylko wpatrywał się weń szeroko otwartymi oczami. Raz, że chłopak złożył przed momentem najdłuższą wypowiedź od początku rozmowy, a dwa… najwyraźniej szczerze starał się go pocieszyć, nawet jeśli dość niezgrabnie. Tam do licha… przecież on też musiał mieć bliskich, o których się martwił, a zamiast tego przesiadywał tu z nim. Suga poczuł, że wzruszenie — i wstyd — ściskają mu gardło.

— Masz rację — przyznał ochryple. — Lepiej nie ufać ślepo technologii, nie? Ona… może zawodzić w sytuacjach kryzysowych…?

— No! — Skinął tamten, po czym, niespodziewanie, usadowił się obok Sugi. — Zakłócenia i w ogóle. Nic pewnego. Nie wolno wierzyć pudełkom. Tylko sobie.

Na dźwięk ostatnich słów Koushi raptownie odwrócił głowę w stronę rozmówcy. Przekaz był jasny jak słońce… i była to chyba najdziwniejsza lekcja nadziei, jaką kiedykolwiek dostał.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył, mrugając gęsto, bo zdradliwe łzy znów napłynęły mu do oczu. — Poważnie, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. O, i za sweter też.

— Babcia zrobiła — pochwalił się wielkolud, tym razem nie kryjąc dumy, po czym powoli podniósł się z miejsca i wyprostował na pełną wysokość. Był to, Suga musiał przyznać, dość fascynujący widok. — I ten, no. Zagramy kiedyś. Wszyscy. Zobaczysz.

Koushi już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy naraz z lewej dobiegł na poły zdumiony, na poły wystraszony okrzyk. Spojrzeli obaj w stronę źródła dźwięku — i zobaczyli Asahiego, który w napięciu wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz komórki, a potem nagle ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i w sercu Sugi już zaczynały kiełkować najgorsze przeczucia, kiedy wreszcie chłopak uniósł głowę i ich oczom ukazał pełen szczęścia uśmiech. Sugawara Koushi odetchnął z ulgą.

— To ten, no — odezwał się wolontariusz. — Idę. Wyśpij się?

— Spróbuję — odparł Suga z uśmiechem, choć nie był w stu procentach pewien, czy uda mu się tę sugestię zrealizować. — Dobranoc!

Gimnazjalny olbrzym jakby się zawahał, po czym skinął na pożegnanie.

— Dobranoc. No.

Dziwne drżenie wyrwało Sugę z drzemki, w którą mimo wszystko udało mu się zapaść. W pierwszej chwili poderwał się jak oparzony, z irracjonalnym przeświadczeniem, że nadciągnęły wstrząsy wtórne, ale wkrótce dotarło do niego, że są to drgania na zdecydowanie mniejszą skalę. Konkretniej zaś rzecz ujmując, wibracje telefonu.

Jego własnego telefonu.

Gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił, serce o mało nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi czym prędzej wydobył komórkę z kieszonki koszuli. Wyświetlacz pokazywał trzy nowe wiadomości, wszystkie od nieznanego numeru. Koushi kliknął w najświeższą z nich.

_22:37_

_Suga, na litość, daj znać, że żyjesz!_

Na jedną chwilę — całą wieczność — świat się zatrzymał, a potem Suga wchodził już gorączkowo w kolejną wiadomość. Przeczytał:

_22:30_

_Mój telefon przepadł. Dopiero złapałem zasięg. Jeśli dzwoniłeś, przepraszam. Daj znać, jak tylko zdołasz. Ten nr jest w porządku._

Kamieniem, który spadł Koushiemu z serca, można by pieczętować bramy zaświatów. Z drżeniem nabrał powietrza do płuc. Daichi… Daichi żył, wedle wszelkich przesłanek miał się dobrze i w dodatku martwił się o niego, bo stracił komórkę i nie dostał jego wiadomości.

Jak to było? "Nie wierz pudełkom, tylko sobie?" Doprawdy, tu i teraz Suga byłby gotów wytatuować sobie te słowa jako dewizę życiową. No dobra, może z tym tatuażem to byłaby lekka przesada — ale niech już nigdy nie zagra w siatkówkę, jeśli kiedykolwiek w przyszłości pochopnie podda się zwątpieniu!

Nieomal zaśmiał się z ulgi, której rozmiarów nie sposób było z czymkolwiek porównać, po czym, już spokojniej, otworzył smsa numer trzy.

_22:28_

_Żyję, nic nam nie jest. W centrum ewakuacyjnym. Odezwij się. Daichi_

A więc naprawdę był bezpieczny. Suga przez moment napawał się tą błogą świadomością, po czym zajął się pisaniem odpowiedzi. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Daichi zamartwiał się dłużej, niż już to miało miejsce.

_U mnie też wszystko w porządku, nie martw się. Myślałem, że dostanę przez ciebie zawału. Wracajcie jak najszybciej. Suga_

Już miał wybrać "wyślij", gdy przyszła mu do głowy iście szatańska myśl. Dopisał szybko:  _"PS: jak tam krawat?"_ , po czym wysłał wiadomość. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy ciche brzęknięcie zakomunikowało nadejście odpowiedzi. Głosiła:

_Cały i zdrowy, jak my wszyscy. Jesteś szurnięty. D._

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cóż, zapewne Daichi miał rację i żart był cokolwiek nie na miejscu — ale mimo to Koushi potrzebował tej namiastki codzienności. Pozwalała wierzyć, że prędzej czy później wszystko znów wróci do normy…

A wtedy…

_Kiedyś zagramy. Wszyscy. Zobaczysz._

Tak, pomyślał Suga, trochę już sennie. Na pewno. To była obietnica, której zwyczajnie nie mogli nie dotrzymać…

Wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, po czym na powrót ułożył się w pozycji, w której miał nadzieję jako tako się wyspać. Wełna, z której zrobiony był sweter, gryzła nadal, ale dawała też sporo ciepła. A skoro już o tym mowa… Jutro koniecznie musi znaleźć swojego nowego znajomego. Raz, że chciał się z nim podzielić dobrymi wieściami i był przekonany, że chłopak również się ucieszy, gdy je usłyszy. Dwa, należało oddać ów cenny element garderoby — choć już teraz Koushi przeczuwał, że trudno będzie mu się z nim rozstać.

Suga bez mała pieszczotliwie pogładził szorstki rękaw i pozwolił powiekom opaść. Tej nocy śniły mu się olbrzymy w dzierganych swetrach.

Grały w siatkówkę.

 


End file.
